Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Background Art
FIG. 13 is a side view of a conventional semiconductor device 500 in which a semiconductor module 51, a printed circuit board 52 and a heatsink 53 are integrated with one another.
The semiconductor device 500 is provided with the semiconductor module 51, the printed circuit board 52, the heatsink 53, and metal screws 54 and 55 serving as joint members. The first metal screws 54 fix the printed circuit board 52 and the semiconductor module 51 to each other. The second metal screws 55 fix the semiconductor module 51 and the heatsink 53 to each other through latches 51b placed in the semiconductor module 51. In addition, metal pins 51a as external terminals constituting the semiconductor module 51 are fixed to a circuit wiring (not shown) of the printed circuit board 52 by soldering etc.
Patent Literature 1 describes a semiconductor device in which a printed circuit board is fixed to an upper surface of a semiconductor module and a heatsink is fixed to a lower surface of the semiconductor module. Patent Literature 1 also describes that, in the semiconductor device, joint members made of plastic with the shapes of circular cones are made to penetrate dowels provided in the semiconductor module and lower ends of the joint members are press-fitted into the heatsink so that the printed circuit board, the semiconductor module and the heatsink can be fixed to one another in a lump.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 describes that, in a semiconductor device in which a printed circuit board is fixed to an upper surface of a semiconductor module and a heatsink is fixed to a lower surface of the semiconductor module, fastening pins constituted by elastic elements with the shapes of circular cones are press-fitted into the printed circuit board to thereby fix the printed circuit board and the semiconductor module to each other.